Fate's Journey
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Sequel to Fate Works In Strange Ways. Isabella is growing up quickly and Troy doesn't want to let her go. But what happens when Derek's parents try to get custody of their granddaughter. Will Isabella be taken away from Troy's life, or will he win? HIATUS
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**AN: Wow I got such an amazing response to the last chapter of Fate Works in Strange Ways, many of you telling me to write a sequel. And so, I have decided to listen and write a sequel. Not that I didn't want to write one, but now I have found the inspiration to write one. It's called Fate's Journey, and I hope that you guys like it. Here's the trailer.**

**Also, as a side note, it will be just as fluffy as Fate Works in Strange Ways. So, even though there are no real indications of Troyella in the trailer itself do not be fooled, there will be a lot of Troyella in the story itself.**

---------

**Thirteen Years have Passed…**

_Flashes to a 15-year-old Isabella hanging out with her friends in the mall_

_Flashes to Gabriella laughing as Sharpay brings out a Zeke-original cake with 36 candles on it._

**The Bolton family is growing up…**

_Flashes to the twins playing around in the backyard_

**And Troy is finding it hard to let go of the little girl Isabella is no more…**

"_Daddy! I'm not a baby anymore!"_

_  
"You're still a baby to me. And I'm not letting my baby go out to that party."_

**Boys… Hormones… Attitude**

"_Mom why is dad being so annoying now?"_

**Troy's dealing day by day with Isabella's growing up**

_Flashes to Troy sitting in the living room, the various photo albums of Isabella spread out in front of him._

**But what if fate wants to throw something else at him?**

_The doorbell rings through the Bolton household._

**Derek's parents have come back, claiming that they have equal rights to be in Isabella's life.**

**But they are secretly planning trying to get custody of Isabella.**

"_Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to let them take you from me."_

**Will they win?**

_Flashes to the Bolton family sitting in a courtroom_

**Or will Isabella be taken away from Troy's life?**

"_Bells, you know that I'll always love you with all my heart."_

"_I love you too, daddy."_

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy in the restaurant office, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Bolton**

_Flashes to Gabriella with tears in her eyes as she watched a tender moment between Isabella and Troy._

**In…**

**Fate's Journey**

-------

**AN: So…. Please tell me what you think of this trailer. Does it sound interesting? Is it something you guys would want to read or not? Please I want to know!!! If i get a lot of responses (especially because of the amout of people telling me they wanted a sequel) then i will continue with the story. If not, i'll just give it up.**

**Review!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	2. Changed Life

**Chapter 1 – Changed Life**

**AN: Well you guys were so determined to have a sequel to Fate Works in Strange Ways that I decided I couldn't be cruel to you guys, and I am indeed writing a sequel. I can't believe the amount of reviews that I got for Fate Works in Strange Ways and I honestly wanted to continue the story line because I had simply fallen in love with Isabella and April and I actually missed writing about them.**

**And so, the title of the sequel is appropriately, Fate's Journey. In the first one, Fate brought Troy and Gabriella together, and now it is the story about how they are living their lives together. But, even though fate brought them together, does that mean that fate wants to keep them together? Only time would really tell.**

**Sorry about not posting in a couple of days (same goes for Bring Me To Life) but a) i've had no time and b) fanfiction wouldn't let me sign on.**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy the first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

--------

Fifteen years ago, I was the most eligible bachelor in Albuquerque. Girls worshiped the ground I walked on, but that was not the life that I wanted for myself. I didn't want to have a blonde bimbo following me around only for the publicity and the wealth.

I wanted to find "the one."

And fortunately, a year later, the most important person in my life was brought to me.

When Gabriella Montez was injured in that car accident all those years ago, and I took the initiative to take care of her daughter, never did I think that something would actually happen between the two of us. Instead, I imagined it to be a one-time thing, helping out a poor woman until she could help herself.

But fate had other ideas.

And so, that is where I am today. Married to the most amazing woman on the entire planet, with a large family surrounding me.

Little Isabella, who is not so little anymore, is now a rebellious fifteen-year-old teenager. She is better than most of the girls now a days, with straight-A's and respectful behavior, but she does tend to have her moments. Isabella is also a spitting image of her mother, beauty, brains and all. Though Isabella is not biologically mine, I love her to pieces.

Then come the twins, who are now thirteen-years old. Allyson is so much like me that it is not even funny. Not only does she love to play basketball, but also Gabriella claims she has the same stubbornness and nervous tick of scratching the back of her neck. She has a strong personality and she loves to take the lead in all situations. She also is a spitting image of me in female form.

Oliver, on the other hand, is more like his mother. He is shyer, and would prefer to sit down and read a good book instead of actually running around, but he follows his sister around like a lost puppy. For twins they have complete opposite personalities.

Four years after the twins were born, Gabriella and I welcomed our second son into the world, Caleb Derek Alexander Bolton. The now nine-year-old Caleb is the complete athletic one; and will most likely end up being a popular jock like his father. His good looks from me will help as well, as Gabriella again claims. Caleb looks like a miniature me, with the same side-swept golden-brown hair and shining blue eyes. However, he has also inherited his brains from his mother, and secretly enjoys doing well in school.

Then comes the baby of our family, born five years after Caleb, the precious baby Savannah Elizabeth Lillian Bolton. Only four years old, she is the darling of the family, so innocent and precious. She also favourites Gabriella so much that it is not funny.

The restaurant is also thriving, becoming more and more popular as the years went on. Though I was still the owner, the official two managers to run the place together were James and April. They got married a year after Gabriella and I did, and had decided that they didn't want children, at least not yet. But, fate had other plans for them. Just three years ago April welcomed into the world her first child, a little boy by the name of Owen Troy Bolton-Delaney. He was a growing little boy who had also inherited the famous Bolton blue eyes.

And though or family may act crazy, or seem to be so big you have barely any privacy, I love my life anyway. I think it's perfect…

And I wouldn't change it for the world.

----------

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

SMACK!

"Uhh…" Gabriella groaned as she rolled over in the bed, digging her face further into the pillows. "What time is it?" I shifted over, careful not to squish Gabriella's petite frame as my eyes searched for the bright red lights. Finally, I found them.

"6:30." I said as I leaned back down on the bed. Gabriella shifted over and snuggled into my side as I wrapped by arms securely around her.

"Remind me. Why did we decide to send Isabella to a high school that requires us to wake up two hours earlier?" she groaned.

"You've been asking the same question for the last for years."

"And funny, I've never gotten an answer." I laughed, pulling her body closer into mine, our bodies molding together.

"Because… it's a prestigious private school that is well known for academic quality and it helps prepare you for college."

"But it makes us wake up two hours earlier than was required two years ago."

"That's two more hours a day I get to see you, so I'm not complaining." I whispered into her ear.

"Charmer." She whispered back.

"It's why you love me."

"Maybe." I grabbed Gabriella's waist and flipped her over so her back was pressed against the pillows as I straddled her waist. She squealed in shock.

"Troy! You're going to wake up the children!" I laughed.

"You know perfectly well that the twins are already up and probably playing a game together in their room. Caleb is just about to get out of bed so he can go play basketball in the court and Savannah should be waking up in five minutes because she'll be hungry. Which means that the only person we need to get up is Isabella, meaning we will need all the loud noise we can get." Gabriella laughed at my explanation.

"Well Mr. Bolton, I'm going to take a shower then go start breakfast, while you get the wonderful honour of waking up our precious princess." I kissed Gabriella firmly on the lips before sighing.

"If I don't come out alive, I leave you everything." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh Troy stop being so melodramatic."

"I am not melodramatic! That place is like a death trap!" Gabriella hit my chest playfully.

"Just get off me and go wake up your daughter Bolton."

"Oh, pulling the last name on me are you, Bolton?" I said smirking. Gabriella just raised her eyes brow at me. "Fine." I said, getting off the bed and slipping on my slippers.

"Good boy." Gabriella said teasingly as she slipped on her silk robe and strode into the bathroom. I sighed, walking out of the bedroom and heading to the room down the hall from mine. A 'do not enter' sign hung on the front, and I wished I could follow that rule.

It's not that Isabella was a bad child. In fact, she was the opposite. Instead, it was that she was terrible to deal with right out of bed, and even more terrible to get out of bed.

Slowly, I opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

The room had sure changed from when Isabella was a child.

Firstly, the once pink coloured walls had been painted a dark blue colour, with glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the ceiling. Instead of stuffed animals covering her dresser there were clothes all over it. He walls were now plastered with many posters of actors, occasionally shirtless, and pictures of her with friends.

A desk with a laptop computer was in one corner, a large mirror oh the wall beside it, and finally a double bed lay on the other side of the room near the window. On the bed lay Isabella, covers half on her slender body and dark brown hair scattered all over the pillow.

Carefully, I tiptoed towards the motionless figure on the bed. I reached forward and shook Isabella lightly.

"Bella. It's time to wake up."

Nothing.

"Bella…" finally a groan emitted from the body inhabiting the bed, and Isabella rolled over. She squinted her eyes a bit, and then rolled them.

"Really dad, do you have to walk around in your boxers in the morning?" I sighed, realizing it was _that _kind of morning.

"Good morning to you too sweetie." She groaned.

"You're so strange." She pulled her pillow out from under her head and covered her face. I gently pried it off.

"Ah, ah, ah! You have school. So get up and get dressed."

"Fine. But remind me, why did you decide to send me to a high school that requires me to wake up two hours earlier?"

Gosh she was so much like her mother.

"Just get dressed Bells."

--------

After going in to get Isabella a second time, and then sending the twins in to wake her up, the entire Bolton family was sitting at the breakfast table; Isabella eating yogurt and an apple, the twins and Caleb devouring their Lucky Charms cereal and little Savannah munching away on porridge. Gabriella and I both had a plate of toast in front of us.

It was a quiet, family breakfast.

"MOM! Caleb split milk on my blouse!" Allyson screamed.

"I did not! You're just a wuss!"

"Meanie!"

"Jerk!"

Alright, so it wasn't that quiet.

"Caleb, say sorry. And Allie, just forget about it and eat your breakfast." I said sternly. They both nodded and looked down at their food.

"So," Gabriella asked from her seat beside Savannah, attempting to get her to eat, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Anna is coming to work at the restaurant with me because you have to drive Caleb downtown for his basketball finals."

"Sweet!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Anyway, I will then be picking up the twins after school and bring them home."

"I'm going shopping with Sarah after school!" Isabella exclaimed.

"That's fine sweetie." Gabriella said, "but you have to be home by seven."

"Uhh why?" she said groaning.

"Because, I'm taking your mother out on a date tonight." Caleb smiled.

"Sweet! Home alone!" the twins together smacked him.

"Not in front of the parents!" the said in unison. I couldn't help letting a smile spread across my face.

"Why do you need to take mom on a date. You're married, not dating." Gabriella stifled a giggle as I playfully glared as Isabella.

"Bells, just because we're married doesn't mean I can't take your mom on dates."

"Whatever. My parents are so strange." Isabella mumbled. I rolled my eyes and winked at Gabriella, smiling when I saw her blush.

It made me feel like a teenager to see her have that reaction.

"Mr. Bolton?" the housekeeper asked as she entered the room.

"Yes Ms. Price?"

"Miss Isabella's school bus is here." Before Ms. Price could finish her sentence, Isabella was out of her seat and slipping on her coat.

"Nice to see she loves us so much." I said playfully to Gabriella. Isabella quickly ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll always love you." She said, kissing my cheek before running towards her mother and doing the same thing.

Then she was out the door.

I just sighed, looking where the teenager has just been sitting.

"You okay sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Just thinking."

"About?" She asked as she quickly shoed the rest of our children away from the table to get ready for school.

"How children seem to grow up way to fast."

---------

AN: Well that was the first chapter of the story. Please, tell me what you all think of it! So you like it, hate it, don't care? I would really appreciate if you guys told me what you thought.

Anyway, review if you want the next chapter to come out!!!

Xoxo,

Lar


	3. Date Night

**Chapter 2 – Date Night**

**AN: Well thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, though I was a little disappointed that I got less reviews then I expected, especially because so many people wanted a sequel. But it was March Break so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.**

**Other then that, my life has been getting pretty chaotic and such, with a lot of different issues. I am trying to write these chapters as fast as I can, but I've just had so much on my plate that it is getting hard. Hopefully my little problems will be resolved soon and I will be able to get back to a regular schedule.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story!**

----------

"Alright Bells, you know the rules."

"No friends, especially guys, over when I'm babysitting. No sugar for the twins or else they won't sleep. Bedtime for all is eight thirty, except for Anna who I take to bed at seven thirty and give her a warm glass of milk and her blue blanket. You guys will be back in the morning, so I'll be careful to not burn down the house." I smiled at my eldest daughter.

"You think you're so smart." She smirked

"I know I am. Inherited mom's brains… remember?"

"What's this about mom?" I turned to see Gabriella walking down the stairs dressed in a knee-high Navy Blue dress, a sleepy looking Savannah in her arms.

"That mom's the most beautiful person in the world." Isabella said, completing the sentence with her perfect smile.

"Mhm… nice try sweetie. I'm not buying you that purse." Gabriella said as she gave Savannah one last kiss. "You be a good girl for your sister. Alright." Savannah nodded. "Good." Gabriella handed Savannah off to Isabella.

"Bye mom." Gabriella leaned forward and kissed Isabella on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie. We'll see you later." I helped Gabriella into her coat, and then grabbed her hand as we walked out the door.

"You know Bella was right." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the most beautiful person in the world." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks honey." We finally arrived at the Audi, and soon we were speeding down the road. "So, you're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Hmm… no." Gabriella playfully frowned at me.

"I'm guessing it's not at the restaurant." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. But that's it. No more information out of me until we get there." Gabriella laughed.

"Fine."

---------

After driving for a half an hour, I finally pulled down a road and up a hill.

"Alright, now I'm stumped. Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, you're not getting anything more out of me. But don't worry, we're… here." I said, parking the car. Gabriella looked at me curiously. I quickly got out of the car, opened Gabriella's door for her, and took her hand.

"And where is, here?" she asked.

"Follow me." I said, leading down the dimly lit pathway. She stared curiously at the trees and plants that surrounded us, but had no clue as to where I had taken her. Finally, a small cottage came into view, with a pathway of lights on the ground leading towards it.

"Troy, where are we?" I smiled.

"Remember when you told me sometimes you feel like you want to get away? A place that you can call your own that nobody will find and that is tiny, yet homey?"

"Yeah… where are you going with this?" I smiled.

"This is it." I led her down the path and up the stairs to the door. "This is now our own little private cottage." Gabriella stared in wonder.

"You mean, you own this place?" I shook my head.

"No. We own this place." Gabriella's face brightened.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh wow Troy, this is just perfect. I mean, wow."

"Best part is, there are enough rooms for our estranged family to come with us occasionally." Gabriella laughed.

"Seems like you got everything planned."

"Yup." I pulled Gabriella close to me, pressing my lips to her. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes please." I grabbed the key and opened the door, leading Gabriella inside.

The cottage had a smell of oak and pine, and was built mainly of wood with some stone paneling and counters. There was a small kitchen, and a main living room with a large fireplace. Then down a corridor were six bedroom and finally at the end of the hallway, a washroom. Best of all, there was no TV or game system, meaning that there were no outside world distractions.

"Oh Troy, this place is beautiful." I smiled, loving Gabriella's radiating face.

"It's small, but homey, like you wanted." Setting down her purse, Gabriella ran into my arms, leaning her head against my chest.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." We stayed in that position for a little while, before I finally pulled back.

"Well, seeing as this is still a date, it's time for the meal. If you would please sit down," I said, motioning towards the small table with two plates and a candle in the middle, "I would be happy to get started."

Five minutes later, we were seated, a steaming steak dinner that I had pre-made sitting in front of us. A bottle of red wine had been opened, and soft music was playing from the only electric thing in the house, a small stereo in the corner of the room.

"Troy, this is delicious."

"Thank you."

"When did you have time to plan all this?" Gabriella asked as she placed another spoonful of potatoes in her mouth.

"Well, I bought this cottage for you a couple of months ago, and was just waiting for the perfect time to show it to you. Yesterday, when you were with Isabella at the mall, I drove up here and cooked the meal as well as set up the cottage, so that tonight I could just bring you here."

"And it's really ours? So we can come here whenever?"

"Whenever." Gabriella smiled.

"That's wonderful. This place," she said, looking around the room, "is wonderful."

"You're wonderful." Gabriella slightly blushed, before laughing.

"You and your charming ways, Mr. Bolton." I smirked.

"What can I say?"

--------

An hour later Gabriella and I was sitting in front of the war fireplace, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around both of us.

"This moment is just perfect." I commented. "Away from all the clutter and noise that is our everyday life."

"I agree. I mean, I love our large family, and our house, but sometimes it's really nice to just get away."

"And be alone."

"Exactly." I kissed the back of Gabriella's head.

"This brings me back to when we first started dating. And it would be just the two of us on romantic dates." I laughed.

"Unfortunately, that only happened when we could get your mother or Sharpay to watch Isabella." She added.

"Yup."

"You know, I wouldn't give up our life for anything in the world." Gabriella said, turning to face me.

"I hope you wouldn't." I said teasingly. Gabriella laughed, a sparkle in her eye.

"Don't worry Bolton, you're stuck with me." I smiled.

"Good." Gabriella leaned forward and joined my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss, and soon things became heated.

"I…say…we…take…this…" I said in between kisses.

"To…the…bedroom?" Gabriella finished. I nodded. Scooping Gabriella into my arms, I carried her down the long hallway towards the master bedroom.

Where the door shut behind us.

-----------

**AN: There you guys go… a good old Troyella chapter. Really fluffy, because I know that's what all of you enjoyed in "Fate Works in Strange Ways", so I decided to do that again for you. And for those who didn't like that there was a big family, you got some good old Troyella alone time, so hopefully it pleased all.**

**Anyway, please review if you want the next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	4. AN

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry, but I have been incredibly busy.

And also, I'm really stumped on where I want to take this story right now.

And so, I've decided, at least for a little bit, that I'm going to put It on HIATUS.

Not for a long time, just for a couple of months, so I can figure out exactly where I want to take the story and how I want the plot line to go.

As to Bring Me to Life, again I will start updating more and more after my exams are over (2 weeks).

I'm really sorry, and I hope you guys aren't upset with me, but I really just need some time to think of where I'm going to take this story.

Thanks for all your support.

Xoxo,

Lar


End file.
